customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The 8th Jomaribryan Riddles
Here are my 8th riddles I made. Riddles Silly nonsense: Mutiny on the Bounty (60th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1995 VHS of Mutiny on the Bounty and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Oliver and Company 1996 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Pocahontas Preview # The Aristocats Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Cinderella Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Alice Adams (60th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Toy Story Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Cinderella Preview # The Santa Clause Preview # A Goofy Movie Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Lion King Preview # Gargoyles: The Movie Preview # Pocahontas Video Game and Software Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Broadway Melody of 1936 (60th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1995 VHS of Broadway Melody of 1936 and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Toy Story Theatrical Teaser Trailer # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Cinderella Preview # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview # The Santa Clause Preview # Pocahontas Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Credits # "Broadway Melody"/"You Are My Lucky Star" # Give That Stork a Rest # "I Have a Feeling You're Fooling" # Albany Connection # The Snorer (Version #1) # "Sing Before Breakfast" (Version #1) # "Sing Before Breakfast" (Version #2) # Payment for Publicity # The Snorer (Version #2) # Other Talents # I Want to Make Good # "You Are My Lucky Star" # Ficitious Femme # Elusive Arlette # Homeward Bound # Kitty Drops In # Round Trip # "On a Saturday Afternoon" # Everybody Hates Me # Getting Arlette # Arlette Shows Her Stuff # Keelhauling Keeler # Broadway Rhythm: "Langford" # Broadway Rhythm: "Duets" # Broadway Rhythm: "Powell" # Finale and Cast List # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Littlest Elf Preview # The Wolfie and Sally 007 Collection Preview # MGM's Christmas Classics Collection Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # Turner Entertainment Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Captain Blood (60th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1995 VHS of Captain Blood and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Pocahontas Preview # The Aristocats Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Cinderella Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Warner Bros. Pictures Logo # Main Title # England, 1684/Enter Peter Blood # Peter's Defense # Blood Becomes Human Chattel # Enter Arabella/The Slave Auction # A New Doctor to the Governor # Plotting the Escape # 'You're Beautiful and I'm a Slave' # The Timely Interruption/The Escape # Captain Blood is Born # Sailing into Freedom/A Career in Privacy # The Lute/Tortuga # Levasseur and Blood Merge # Arabella is Captured # Blood vs. Levasseur # 'A Thief and Pirate' # Onto Jamaica # 'My Life's My Own' # The Battle at Port Royal # 'Fire' # 'Alright My Hearties, Follow Me' # Arabella and Blood are Reunited # "Now Available on Videocassette" # MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview # The Santa Clause Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) # Turner Entertainment Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. David Copperfield (60th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1995 VHS of David Copperfield and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Voice of Experience # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Pocahontas Theatrical Teaser Trailer # A Goofy Movie Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Angels in the Outfield Preview # The Lion King Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. The Informer (60th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1995 VHS of The Informer and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Pocahontas Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Cinderella Preview # Squanto: A Warrior's Tale Preview # Star Wars Trilogy Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. The Lives of a Bengal Lancer (60th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Voice of Experience # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Pocahontas Sneak Preview # A Goofy Movie Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Now Available on Videocassette" # MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Angels in the Outfield Preview # The Lion King Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. A Midsummer Night's Dream (60th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Toy Story Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Pocahontas Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Santa Clause Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Warner Bros. Pictures Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Les Misérables (60th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # 1986 Walt Disney Home Video Logo # Walt Disney World - Voice of Experience # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Pocahontas Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview # Cinderella Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # Muppet Classic Theater Preview # "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1994 United Artists Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Naughty Marietta (60th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1995 VHS of Naughty Marietta and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Pocahontas Theatrical Teaser Trailer # A Goofy Movie Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Angels in the Outfield Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Ruggles of Red Gap (60th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Voice of Experience # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Pocahontas Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Lion King Preview # Cinderella Preview # Angels in the Outfield Preview # The Aristocats Preview # Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company.﻿ Top Hat (60th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1995 VHS of Top Hat and here are the orders: * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * A Goofy Movie Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Cinderella Preview * Angels in the Outfield Preview * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo * Main Title * A Silent Little Club * A Valet Argument * "No Strings, I'm Fancy Free" * Let Nature Take its Curse * "Isn't This a Lovely Day to Be Caught in the Rain" * Identity Crisis * "Top Hat, White Tie and Tails" * The Wrong Imperssion * The Early Worm Gets the Bird * The Fashion We Were * "Cheek to Cheek" * Do the Right Fact * All's Fair in Love and War * Another Fine Mess * "The Piccolino" * True Confessions * "The End" * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) * Turner Entertainment Logo * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Dangerous (60th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1995 VHS of Dangerous and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Sneak Preview # Oliver and Company 1996 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # Toy Story Video Game Commercial # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Pocahontas Preview # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview # MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo © The Walt Disney Company. Escape Me Never (60th Anniversary Edition) WordWorld is the Emmy Award winning preschool series where words are truly the stars of the show! Come along for an adventurous romp into a colorful, vibrant world of words with Duck and his lovable, legible WordFriends. Through its innovative approach of immersing viewers in a word-rich place where things spell out the objects they represent, WordWorld aims to fascinate children with words and to inspire a love of words and reading. Featuring lovable, silly characters called WordFriends who embark on adventures in a world of words, WordWorld encourages preschoolers to see words as their friends, too. Providing constant opportunity for wordplay, WordWorld empowers children as early readers by making the important connections between letters, sounds, words and meaning that are necessary for reading. Welcome to SUPER WHY, a breakthrough preschool series designed to help kids ages 3 to 6 with the critical skills that they need to learn to read (and love to read!) as recommended by the National Reading Panel (alphabet skills, word families, spelling, comprehension and vocabulary). SUPER WHY is the first original program from Out of the Blue Enterprises, an innovator in interactive children's entertainment led by Angela C. Santomero, an Emmy-nominated co-creator of Blue's Clues, and Samantha Freeman Alpert, a veteran in children's entertainment. SUPER WHY makes reading an empowering adventure by using interactive literacy games that need YOU to play. In SUPER WHY reading is power! Dinosaur Train embraces and celebrates the fascination that preschoolers have with both dinosaurs and trains, while encouraging basic scientific thinking skills as the audience learns about life science, natural history and paleontology. Each of the 40 half-hour episodes features Buddy, an adorable preschool age Tyrannosaurus Rex, and includes two 11-minute animated stories along with brief live action segments with paleontologist Dr. Scott Sampson. Young viewers can join Buddy and his adoptive Pteranodon family on a whimsical voyage through prehistoric jungles, swamps, volcanoes and oceans, as they unearth basic concepts in life science, natural history and paleontology. The learning and fun are continued on the website, where users can play games with their favorite characters, print activity pages and watch clips from the show. "Sid the Science Kid" is an award-winning educational animated television series that uses comedy and music to promote exploration, discovery and science readiness among preschoolers. This landmark production of 66 half-hour episodes, produced by The Jim Henson Company for PBS KIDS, debuted on September 1, 2008, and has since been honored with five EMMY nominations and multiple prestigious awards (most recently the CINE Golden Eagle Award). "Sid the Science Kid" features a practical in-school science curriculum and celebrates children's natural curiosity about science in everyday life. The energetic and inquisitive Sid starts each episode with a new question ("Why are my shoes shrinking?" "Why do bananas get mushy?") and embarks on a fun-filled day of finding answers with the help of family and friends. Each episode of "Sid the Science Kid" focuses on a single scientific concept that is presented using Preschool Pathways to Science (PrePS), a practical science readiness curriculum used in preschool classrooms that was created by cognitive researchers and preschool educators, incorporating lessons learned from developmental research as well as classroom experience. For the first time in series television history, Dr. Suess' beloved Cat in the Hat leaps off the page and on to the TV screen. Fueled by curiosity and imagination, the Cat leads best friends Nick and Sally on extraordinary adventures into the natural world. With the help of Thing One and Thing Two and their whimsically versatile Thinga-ma-jigger they'll go anywhere from the ocean bottom to the centre of a beehive. The Cat in the Hat 'knows a lot', but he doesn't know everything making him the perfect guide to learning and fun. "Martha Speaks" is an animated series that is designed to enrich the vocabulary of 4- to 7-year-olds. The series is based on the classic books by Susan Meddaugh that have charmed and captivated millions of children. Corporate funding for MARTHA SPEAKS is provided by ABCmouse.com. Additional funding provided by the WGBH Children's Educational Media Fund including The Germeshausen Foundation and by public television viewers. Private Worlds (60th Anniversary Edition) Everyone's favourite little aardvark and his gang of pals are back for 20 new exciting episodes! Based on the book series written and illustrated by Marc Brown, Arthur is the longest running children's animated series in the US and one of the highest rated shows on PBS Kids. Fans just can’t get enough of eight-year-old Arthur and are excited to find out what fun adventures he will have next. Beckett Sharp (60th Anniversary Edition) The Kratt brothers leap into animated action in Wild Kratts, a new half hour adventure comedy from the creators of the hit shows Kratt's Creatures and Zoboomafoo. In each episode, Chris and Martin Kratt travel to a different corner of the world to meet amazing new animals. Join the Wild Kratts for a laugh-out-loud comedy adventure, as Martin and Chris activate their Creature Power Suits to rescue their animal friends! The Dark Angel (60th Anniversary Edition) On DVD in stores December 27, 2005 from HIT Entertainment Barney Live! in New York City Live! In your own home! Barney takes the stage to bring you a musical extravaganza filled with mystery and imagination. Using the Barney Bag, the children create a wonderful gift for everyone to see. But wait! The bag is in the hands of the Winkster, a colorful character who pops up at surprising times and places! As a merry chase develops, Barney becomes the ringmaster at an "Imagination Circus." To retrieve their bag, Barney and his friends must help the Winkster learn how important it is to have friends and to share. Appearing in Barney Live!: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Shawn, Derek, Tosha, Kathy, Min and Julie, with special appearances by a marching band, clowns, a real live elephant and introducing Carlos, Kelly and the Winkster. Barney Live! in New York City released on DVD as a double feature along.